


Art for 'Void Between Stars'

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Multi, Tentacles, Traditional Media, Venom!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Steve, and Venom!Bucky.





	Art for 'Void Between Stars'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Void Between Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242486) by [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal). 

> Of course I couldn't resist doing Venom!Bucky art! Made for raving_liberal's excellent story, for the 2019 Cap Big Bang. Click through for full size pics.

  
"Together, Bucky and Venom form the perfect killing machine, the black fist of Hydra."

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/d67e/rcplx7eegkpqr5lzg.jpg)

"Behind him, snow falls and fire burns and things explode. He’s surrounded by like light a painting of a saint. Steve." 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/5e0b/97v3vgb4tvflhjczg.jpg)

Epilogue

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/3f63/eu4gm67zry3uin9zg.jpg)


End file.
